A Non-Orthogonal Multiple Access (NOMA), one of the key potential technologies of the 5th-Generation (5G) mobile communication technology, has significant advantages in improving spectral efficiency. The principle of NOMA is that a transmitting side performs multi-user information superposition coding and a receiving side uses Successive Interference Cancellation (SIC).
Multi-User Superposition Transmission (MUST) developed based on the NOMA technology is an important part of 5G research of an international standard organization 3GPP. In the research, it is found that enabling a receiving terminal to obtain necessary known information as much as possible is critical for the receiving terminal to cancel interference and improve the correct demodulation rate. However, the existing Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH) control signaling cannot effectively indicate MUST parameters, which brings difficulties to the performance improvement of a MUST system.
Therefore, it is urgent to provide an information transmission scheme that enables a receiving terminal to acquire information required for interference cancellation and improve the interference cancellation performance of a MUST system.